HYUKBIN Because A Drama
by DaeMinJae
Summary: Hyuk marah karena Hongbin bermain drama dengan adegan Kiss? Apa yang dilakukan Hyuk? Simak fanficnya.. DLDR ok Semi M. Tag: Vixx HyukBin Han Sanghyuk Lee Hongbin


^^~DAEMINJAE PRESENT~^^

Title: Because a Drama?

Cast: Han Sang Hyuk (Hyuk Vixx)

Lee Hong Bin (Hongbin Vixx)

Other Cast: Vixx member

Genre: Romance, Comedy, dll :D

*Ingat ya.. Pairnya HyukBin, Navi, Keo..

WARNING: TYPO(s), Yaoi, Adegan bisa bikin muntah.

Disclaimer: Pair bukan milik Jae, Jae hanya menggunakannya.. pair milik pasangan mereka sendiri, orang tua mereka, Jellyfish ent., dan terutama mereka milik tuhan. Kekekek~~

Happy Reading..

-At Dorm Vixx (Kamar HyukBin)

"Kong Hyungie" panggil Hyuk.

Hongbin menoleh, karena tak biasanya dia memanggil Hongbin sebutan Kong, kecuali saat dia marah.

"Ne Hyukkie? Ada apa?" Jawab Hongbin.

"Er.. H-hyung, kau benar ingin ikut bermain drama itu?" Hyuk mengucap itu kata dengan mata berkaca-kaca, seakan anak kecil meminta Es Krim pada ibunya.

"Ne Hyukkie, Hyung ingin menjadi aktor hyukkie-a. Kau tau kan bahwa hyung lemah dalam bidang tarik suara. hm..?" Jelas Hongbin.

Hyuk mendengar penjelasan Hongbin pun merasa matanya mulai memanas.

"Jadi Hyung mau berciuman dengannya eoh!?" Hyuk meninggikan volume suaranya.

"Ne Hyukkie" Hongbin tetap menjawab dengan nada lembut dan santai.

"Mwoya? Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks" Jerit Hyuk. Air mata pun mulai keluar dengan derasnya.

"Mianhaeyo Hyukkie.. Hyung hanya mengikuti perintah" jawab hongbin seraya memeluk hyuk.

Tapi Hyuk menepisnya. Dan segera keluar dari kamar. Sungguh, hati hyuk terasa seperti dibelah menjadi dua.

Buk! ..

Pintu kamar ditutup dengan keras nya, dan tanpa perasaan dari Hyuk.

"Hyukkie-a.. maafkan Hyung!" Lirih hongbin. Air mata yang sedari tadi berusaha di tahan agar tak keluar, keluar juga.

-Hyuk Side- (Bukan Pov ini.. Hanya ini mengarah ke Hyuk ceritanya)^^

"Kau Jahat Hyung!" Guman Hyuk.

Hyuk berjalan ke ruang pakaian yang biasa dipakai Ravi tidur, padahal dia sudah di beri kamar. Dia ingin pergi dari Dorm ini untuk sementara.

Cklek..

Pintu ruang pakain terbuka..

Hyuk segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan Celana panjang, Baju yang sekarang ia pakai, Jaket Hijaunya, dan Sneakers putih miliknya.

"Huft... Hyuk Fighting! Mari ke Jellyfish ent, minta izin lalu pulang kerumah" Guman Hyuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Hyuk mengusap bekas air matanya. Lalu beranjak keluar dari ruang pakaian.

"Hyukkie! Kau mau kemana?" Tanya N, dia sedang bersama Ravi diruang tamu. Entah apa yang mereka lalukan.

"Aku keluar dulu ne, Jangan cari aku.. aku ingin menyegarkan pikiran dulu Hyung" Ucap Hyuk sambil tersenyum. (Jae: Kyaa... aku suka senyum mu Hyuk! Meleleh hatiku) #abaikan

"Ah.. Ne, kau sedang marah dengan Hongbin ya Hyuk?" Ucap N. Dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan magnae nya itu.

Raut wajah Hyuk menjadi masam. Dia segera keluar dari Dorm tanpa menjawab N, dia tak peduli bahwa itu tak sopan. Hyuk hanya malas menjawab, dia tak ingin memikirkan yang namanya "LEE HONG BIN".

(At Dorm)

"Hyung, sepertinya kau salah bicara, Kau membangunkan Hyuk yang tak sopan" Ravi mulai berucap apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Ne?!" N hanya melotot, dan berguman pelan.

-Hyuk Side- (again-.-)

Hyuk berjalan dengan santainya. Dia sengaja meninggalkan ponselnya agar tak terganggu, Hyuk tau.. kalo dia tak pulang, pasti si Hongbin dan leader cha itu menelpon. Hyuk Hanya membawa Dompetnya, isinya pun lumayan banyak.

(HYUK POV)

"Kau jahat, Jahat, jahatttt!" Batinku hanya bisa menjerit.

Aku masih berjalan dengan santai, dan dengan raut wajah seperti biasa.

Halte bus sudah terlihat, aku pun berlari, karena bus sudah datang.

"Ajjushi! Tunggu aku!" Teriakku, walau tak sekeras tadi.

Sopir bus itu menoleh, dan kembali membuka pintu.

"Kau mau naik nak?" Ujar Ajjushi supir bus

"Ne, Kamshahabnida ajjushi!" Gumanku dan tersenyum seperti biasa.

Aku pun berjalan kedalam dan mengedarkan pandangan keseisi bus, ternyata kursi bus masih banyak yang kosong.

"Ah.. pasti disana nyaman" dalam hatiku menunjuk kursi barisan 3 dari depan.

Aku pun duduk disana.

"Bus segera berjalan!" Ucap Operator.

Setiap 15 menit, bus berhenti di halte. Sekarang sudah 4 halte yang dilewati, dan halte ke 5 disanalah aku turun.

Ckitt...

Bus berhenti. Aku segera beranjak turun

(Hyuk Pov End) *saoloh.. pake Pov ntuh ribet* #curcol

-'^'^'^'^'^'^'^'-

-At Jellyfish-

"Sajangnim! Aku minta izin libur seminggu bolehkan sajangnim!" Ujar Hyuk sopan.

"Memangnya kau kenapa Sang Hyuk?"

"Ibuku sakit sajangnim!" Bohong Hyuk.

"Ne... Benarkah? Baiklah kau boleh libur seminggu!"

"Kamshahabnida.. Stt.. Jangan bilang Manajer&Hyungdeul -Vixx Member- ya sajangnim"

"Yes Hyuk.. Ajjushi bakalan tutup mulut kok"

"Ne.. Kamshahabnida! Aku keluar ne sajangnim" Ucap hyuk seraya keluar dari ruang kepala Jellyfish Entertainment.

Hyuk berjalan dengan senang. Tapi sesaat hampir sampai Pintu depan jellyfish yang tembus pandang dia melihat VIXX Member selain dia tentunya. Karena takut akan dilihat Hyungnya, hyuk segera berlari mencari tempat sembunyi. Beberapa menit kemudian Hyungdeulnya itu sudah menghilang.

"Leganya... sekarang waktunya ke Busan! Eomma! Tunggu aku" Guman Hyuk

-At Bus-

"Lebih baik tidur sajalah, masih kurang 4 jam sampai busan" ujar pelan hyuk sambil melihat jam tangan miliknya.

Hyuk pun tertidur.. untungnya dia tidak punya penyakit tidur aneh (Jae: hemeh-_-)

-'^'^'^'^'^'^'^'^'^'-

Puk Puk Puk..

"Hey nak! Bus sudah sampai Busan" Kernet Bus itu berusaha membangunkan Hyuk.

"Eh.. Ajjushi! Sudah sampai Busan ya..?" Akhirnya Hyuk bangun. Matanya langsung terbuka, dan reflek berucap seperti diatas.

"Ne, kau berhenti di Busan kan?"

"Ne ajjushi, kamshahabnida sudah membangunkanku" ucap hyuk.

Hyuk pun keluar dari bus. Sepertinya bus itu tahu bahwa Hyuk akan berhenti dihalte ini.

Hyuk berjalan menuju rumahnya yang sekitar setengah km dari halte.

"Haus.. lapar.." Lirih Hyuk.

"Sepertinya Resto Tteopokki milik Jang Ahjumma baik untuk disantap" Guman hati Hyuk

Sepertinya Hyuk sudah melupakan kejadian tadi pagi bersama Hongbin.

-At Resto Tteopokki- (Jae: Maaf kalo tulisaan tteopokkinya salah T^T Suer Jae gak tau tulisannya kek apa)

Hyuk sedang mencari tempat duduk. akhirnya dia menemukannya. Meja yang berada didekat Dapur. Disitu sepertinya jarang ada orang yang duduk, kecuali terpaksa. Tapi ternyata disitu tempat Hyuk kecil dulu duduk.

"Mau pesan apa anak mu-.. eh, kau Sang Hyuk?" Kaget Jang Ahjumma.

"Ne Ahjumma, aku Sang Hyuk.. aku pesan satu porsi tteopokki ne" Jawab Hyuk.

"Ah.. kapan kau kemari? Ne.. sebentar ya.."

"Minjae-a! Ambilkan satu porsi ne untuk Sanghyuk!" Jang ahjumma ternyata menyuruh anaknya Minjae untuk menggantikannya (Jae: miannnn.. eksis bentar~ kkkk~)

"Ne Umma!" Teriak nyaring Minjae dari dapur.

Akhirnya Hyuk dan Jang Ahjumma saling bercerita sambil menunggu Minjae datang.

Tak lama kemudian, Minjae membawa sepiring tteopokki. Dia meletak kannya dimeja Hyuk

Minjae ikut duduk, dan bertanya "Kapan kau kesini Sanghyuk Oppa?"

Hyuk hanya menjawab singkat. "Tadi" .

Mendengar jawaban Hyuk, Minjae hanya ber 'oh' ria.

"Eh iya.. kau sudah kerumahmu Oppa? Tadi Noonamu serta Suaminya datang kemari. Dan anak mereka dibawa"

"Mwo? Jinjja Minjae-a!" Sepertinya Hyuk tak percaya perkataan Minjae.

"Ne.. makanya pulanglah dulu" suruh Minjae, gaya bicaranya seperti mengusir Hyuk daei situ.

"Ck.. Sana bekerja! Cari uang, kayak Oppa dong udah kerja"

"Ne Oppa! Umma! Ayo bekerja cari uang aku tak mau kalah dari Sanghyuk Oppa!" Minjae pun beranjak dari kursi, dan menarik Jang ahjumma. Jang ahjumma hanya geleng-geleng dengan tingkah laku anaknya.

-'^'^'^'^'^'^'^'^'^'^'-

Hyuk telah selesai memakan, makanannya.

Hyuk segera beranjak, dan akan membayar makanannya.

"Jang Ahjumma! Berapa semuanya!"

"Sanghyuk-a.. untuk hari ini gratis untukmu, setelah satu tahun tak kemari" Jawab Jang ahjumma

"Ah.. Kamshahabnida ahjumma.. Ahjumma baik sekali" Ucap hyuk serta menampilkan senyum khasnya.

"Ucapkan salamku untuk Minjae dan Jang Ajjushi ne" lanjut Hyuk

Hyuk keluar dari Resto milik Jang ahjumma.

"Kyubin-a... Samchon rindu kau!" Batin Hyuk seraya membayangkan bagaimana wajah dari keponakannya itu.

Hyuk Berlari, dia ingin cepat untuk melihat keponakaanya itu.

-Sesampainya dirumah keluarga Han-

Tok Tok Tok...

Hyuk mengetuk pintu rumahnya sendiri, kenapa dia tak langsung masuk? Karena kata Ummanya "jika ingin menjadi anak sopan, pertama kau harus mengetuk pintu rumah mereka, dan jangan sembarang masuk. Walau itu rumahmu sendiri, tunggulah sampai ada yang membuka pintu"

"Ne.. Chakkaman!"

Terdengar suara dari dalam, dia tahu betul bahwa itu suara Noonanya.

Cklek...

"Sanghyuk-a! Ini kau?" Teriak Noonanya

"Hey.. kenapa teriak-teriak" dari belakang muncul Umma Hyuk dengan membawa Kyubin digendongannya.

"Annyeong Haseyo Umma, Noona, Kyubin" Salam Hyuk.

"Oh iya.. Umma, Noona.. jangan bilang ke Vixx member ne jika aku disini, aku ingin liburan. Jika bersama mereka, nanti bukan liburan. Kekeke dan Kasih tau hyung ne" lanjut Hyuk

"Ne... tapi waeyo? Kau punya masalah dengan Hongbin?" Tanya Umma Hyuk. Keluarga Hyuk memang sudah tau jika Hyuk dan Hongbin itu sepasang kekasih. Bahkan mereka sempat ingin HyukBin Bertunangan tahun lalu. Tapi ditolak Hyuk dengan alasan dia belum siap.

Wajah Hyuk Kembali masam seperti saat didorrm tadi.

Umma Hyuk melihat raut muka anak nya itu langsung menjawab "ah Lupakan saja Hyuk.. kau disini berapa hari?"

Raut muka Hyuk kembali seperti semula. Dengan girang dia menjawab "Seminggu Umma!"

6 Hari Hyuk ada di Busan, berarti dia besok harus pulang ke Seoul. Dia disana sering pergi ke kebun, dan sungai dengan Minjae. Dan sekarang dia tau bahwa Minjae sudah punya Namja Chingu.

"Minjae-a! Aku boleh pinjam Ponselmu?"

"Ne Oppa.. Ini" Minjae menyerahkan ponselnya pada Hyuk.

"Bolehkah kita berfoto? Tak ada orang yang bisa berfoto denganku secara gratis kecuali 'dia'" Pinta Hyuk.

"Ne ne ne..." Minjae pun menyerah.

"Awas kau Hongbin Hyung.. aku sekarang tau cara membuatmu Cemburu" Batin Hyuk

"Oke.. Minjae-a Pose.." Ujar Hyuk

(Akan Jae umumin posenya.. disitu Hyuk seperti sedang mencium pipi Minjae, tpi nyatanya tidak. Dan Minjae hanya tersenyum senang"

"Kimchi!" Ucap Hyuk dan Minjae bersamaan.

Dan mereka melihat foto itu.

Beginilah komentar mereka

"Sanghyuk Oppa? Kenapa posemu seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin memanas manasi Kong gila itu" ujar Hyuk. Dia memperlihatkan Smirk yang jarang dipakainya (?).

"Aku pinjam sebentar Minjae-a.. akan aku share lewat twitter. Hahahaha" Hyuk berucap sambil katawa nista.

Minjae hanya bergidik ngeri melihat Hyuk tertawa.

Mari Kita lihat!

Hyuk menulis kata dibawah dan foto yang tadi mereka ambil

" HSangHyuk Dia milik ku! Kkkk"

Tak berapa lama kemudian sudah banyak Fans yang meretweet memfavorit dan membalas Tweet Hyuk. Hyuk hanya tertawa melihat mention dari Fansnya yang memakai Hangul.

-'^'^'^'^'^'^'-

Karena Jae udh pegel ceritain Hyuk Side. Sekarang Kita terbang Ke Dorm Vixx. Gimana kejadian disana? Langsung saja^^

-VIXX Dorm-

"Hyung! Ayo Cari Hyuk Hyungie... Ayoo.. Hyukkie sudah 6 Hari tak pulang.. Kasihan lah... dia tidur dimana Hyung!" Teriak Histeris Hongbin. Dia tak seperti seme, malahan seperti Uke cengeng.

"Cari Sendiri sana! Kan kau yang bikin dia pergi, dan katanya kita tak perlu mencarinya" Geram N. Dia sudah muak dengan Hongbin. Semenjak 2 hari Hyuk tak pulang, kelakuan Hongbin menjadi layaknya seorang Uke, Bukan Seme.

Naega wae ireolka~

Bunyi nada dering ponsel Hongbin. Menandakan ada pemberitahuan.

Dorm Mendadak Hening

Hongbin segera membuka ponselnya. Dilihatnya pemberitahuan itu.. setelah melihatnya, Mata Hongbin melotot! Air mata kembali tumpah dari pelupuk matanya.

Karena melihat raut wajah hongbin all member kecuali Hyuk dan Leo tentunya, mereka penasaran. Dan merebut ponsel milik Hongbin.

Dan isinya " HSangHyuk Dia milikku~ kkk / UsTaRoltty " (Jae: Ngawurrrr)

Member pun menampakkan hal yang sama seperti Hongbin, tapi mereka tak menangis.

Dalam hati mereka berbicara "Kau Dalam masalah Hyuk, beraninya kau membuat Hongbin seperti itu"

Leo yang biasanya tak penasaran kini mendekat dan merebut ponsel Hongbin ditangan Ravi.

"Aku tau ini dimana? Kita kan pernah kesana" Ujar Leo sambil menunjuk foto itu.

Yang lain hanya melongo melihat Leo yang biasanya cuek dan tak peduli, jadi seperti itu. Dan Ken tentu saja sudah tau, setiap mereka akan tidur, mereka -Ken&Leo- selalu cerita, dan diakhiri kecupan hangat dari Leo ke Ken. (Jae: *Melting)

"Di mana itu Hyungie?" Tanya Ken

"Di Busan, tepatnya disekitar rumah Orang tua Hyuk" jelas Leo

"Benarkah Taekwoon-ah?" Saut N

"Ne.."

"Ayoo kesana Hyung! Ayoo..." rajuk Hongbin pada Leo.

"..." tak ada jawaban dari Leo.

"Sebentar, biar aku menelpon Sajangnim.. pasti dia tau" Ucap Ravi.

"Tumben.. kau.." Guman N tapi mulut langsung ditutup oleh Ravi.

"Stt.. Diam Hyung"

Tut Tut Tut...

"Tersambung" Lirih Ravi.

"Yeoboseyo"

"Sajangnim! Berapa lama Hyuk Izin tak masuk?" Ken Menyaut dengan volume yang lumayan tinggi.

"Ehmm... Seminggu? Wae?"

"Ah.. ne... kamshahabnida sajangnim! Aku tutup teleponnya!" Ujar Ravi.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang kepala. Teleponnya langsung dimatikan sepihak oleh Ravi.

"Hyuk pulang besok Hongbin-ah.. kita tunggu saja jika besok dia tak pulang, kita ke Busan. Karena besok kita sudah Goodbye Stage. Jadi tenang saja." Bujuk N.

"Ne.. Arraseo Hyung" akhirnya Hongbin menyerah.

-^3^3^3^3^3^-

KEESOKAN Harinya..

-Dorm Vixx-

Hyuk membuka pintu Dorm Vixx. Dia tau bahwa jam segini Vixx sedang tampil diacara Music, untuk Goodbye Stage.

"Yey, Akhirnya sampai kesini.. semua orang pasti tak ada.." Guman Hyuk lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Hongbin. Sebelumnya Hyuk mematikan kembali Lampu ruang tengah.

"Bogoshippeo Hyung! Aku tetap tak bisa melupakanmu!" Lirih Hyuk.

Hyuk menaruh koper makanan (?) dibalkon kamarnya (Ceritanya Dorm Vixx ada dua lantai) lalu duduk dikursi yang biasa dia gunakan bersama Hongbin.

Hyuk melihat jam tangan. Jam 12:00 KST. Mereka akan pulang pukul 03:00 KST nanti.

"Hoamm.. perjalanan 5 Jam cukup melelahkan. Aku Ngantuk"

Setelah mengucapkan kata diatas. Hyuk mulai menutup matanya dan terbang menuju alam bawah sadarnya.

03:00 KST

Cklek...

Pintu Dorm dibuka. Dan masuklah member Vixx.

KenLeo pergi kekamar mereka, Ravi sudah diruang pakaian. Dan tinggal N bersama Hongbin.

"Hyung, Hyuk belum datang" Lirih Hongbin.

Karena mereka berdekatan. N mendengar lirihan Hongbin itu, Lalu menjawab.

"Tenang saja Hongbin-a! Dia pasti kembali" Ujar N menyemangati Hongbin.

Hongbin hanya bisa tersenyum menunjukan Dimple nya.

"Sudah.. tidurlah! Kau pasti lelah.. kau tidur dikamarku dan ravi ne.. aku mau mandi dikamarmu, kamar mandi luar sedang diperbaiki" Ujar N pada Hongbin. Dia menepuk nepuk bahu Hongbin

"Arra.." Hongbin mengangguk, dan berjalan menuju kamar N dan Ravi.

.

.

"Aku tahu kau sudah pulang Hyukkie, lihatlah sneakersmu yang biasanya diruang pakaian. Kini ada ditempat sepatu" Batin N.

Ternyata N ingin lihat benarkah Hyuk sudah pulang, bukan mandi.

Cklek..

Pintu Kamar Hongbin dan Hyuk terbuka.

N mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kamar, dan berhenti dipintu Balkon yang tebuka..

"Kau pasti disana Hyuk" guman N

N berjalan pelan agar tak ketahuan. Dilihatnya Hyuk sedang tertidur pulas.

Dan sebuah Koper, dibukanya koper itu, ternyata berisi makanan Khas Busan, dan makanan kesukaan Hongbin.

"Aku tahu kau sebenarnya hanya memanas manasi Hongbin dengan foto itu" lirih N sambil menatap sang magnae, miris memang.

"Sanghyuk-a! Bangun lah.. pindah ke kasurmu, Hyung akan tidur dengan mu malam ini. Nanti malam keluarlah makan malam" Ujar N.

"Eugh... Ne Hyung" Ujar Hyuk, dia segera beranjak dari kursi. Diikuti N dari bekalang.

Hyuk merebahkan dirinya dikasurnya. Matanya terpejam, tapi tak tidur.

"Hyung! Kau tak tidurkan?"

"Ani.. wae?"

"Kenapa kau tahu kalau aku sudah pulang?"

"Aku melihat Sneakersmu ditempat sepatu, padahal biasanya tak disitu."

"Oh.."

"Kenapa kau marah sama Hongbin Hyuk? Dia salah apa?"

"Dia... eum.. akan aku ceritakan dari awal"

Karena Hyuk merasa bahwa Hyungnya ini harus tahu, jadi dia menceritakannya.

"Mwo? Jadi seperti itu.. malangnya nasibmu magnae.. dan kau tahu, saat kau tak ada disini Hongbin menjadi Uke Cengeng..hahahah" Komentar N setelah mendengar penjelasan Hyuk, dan juga ia memberberkan rahasia waktu Hyuk tak ada.

"Jinjja Hyung? Hahahaha" tawa Hyuk pun pecah.

"Ne, apalagi pas kau berfoto dengan Jang Minjae" Jelas N.

"Ne? Kau kenal mereka hyung?"

"Ne.. kan kau yang memperkenalkan."

"Ah.. ne"

"Sudah .. tidurlah.. jaljayo" Ujar N mengakhiri percakapan.

N merebahkan dirinya dikasur Hongbin. Tak lama pun dia tertidur, dan disusul Hyuk.

-""""-

07:30 KST

Hyuk bangun dari tidurnya. Lalu melihat ke kasur Hongbin, tak ada orang, pasti N hyung sudah diluar membuat makan malam. Batin Hyuk.

"Sebaiknya aku mandi dulu" Hyuk beranjak dari kasur menuju Kamar mandi.

Tak beberapa menit kemudian "Segarnya.." guman Hyuk

"MAKAN MALAM SUDAH SIAP! SEMUA TURUN!" Teriakan N menggema diseluruh Dorm.

"Ah ya.. N hyung menyuruhku ikut makan malam" Hyuk mengingat kejadian tadi sore dengan N.

Cklek...

Hyuk keluar dari kamar, dan berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Annyeong Haseyo Hyung-deul!" Teriak Hyuk seraya tersenyum.

Semua menoleh kepintu ruang makan. Mereka melihat Hyuk yang tengah tersenyum.

"Ne Hyuk.. sini makanlah" Jawab N.

Hyuk berjalan menuju meja makan, seperti biasa dia duduk didepan Hongbin disamping Ken.

"Kapan kau pulang Hyuk?" Tanya Ken.

"Tadi siang tepat jam 12:00 hehehe.." jawab Hyuk sambil nyengir aneh.

"Mwo? Kok kami tak tau"

"Aku tau.. aku yang menemukan Hyuk sedang tertidur. Hahaha" saut N.

"Betul kata N hyung.. hehehe" Hyuk mengangguk saat mendengar sautan N.

Makan malam pun dilalui dengan tenang dan sedikit gugup oleh Hyuk, karena dia sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini...

"Aku selesai!" Ucap Magnae Line bersamaan. Kecuali Leo Ken N, mereka masih menyantap makanan mereka.

Tiba-tiba Hongbin beranjak dari kursi meja makan.

Dan menarik Hyuk.

"Hyuk! Ikut aku!" Ucap Hongbin.

"Err .. g-geurae" jawab Hyuk takut takut.

"Semoga Besok aku bisa melihat luar ya tuhan" batin Hyuk.

Jder...

Pintu kamar HyukBin ditutup dengan kerasnya.

-HyukBin Side-

"Sanghyuk! Kau! ... argh" geram Hongbin.

"Mianhae hyung.. kau boleh melakukan apapun, tapi jangan marah seperti ini!" Mohon Hyuk.

"Eum... oke, tawaran diterima. Aku ingin kita bermain. Sampai aku puas, dan kau tak boleh tidur. Ok?"

"Mwoya! Aku tak mau, kalau aku sudah lelah boleh tidur aku mau!" Tawar Hyuk.

"Okelah .."

Jae: PLISSSSSSSS... YANG TAK SUKA LEMON (walau gk asem-_-) KLIK BACK. NANTI KALO TETEP BACA BAKALAN MUNTAH -.-

"Berbaringlah Hyuk," suruh Hongbin. Hyuk hanya mengangguk.

Chu~~

Hongbin mencium bibir Hyuk.

"Eughh.. Hyung..seehh..sakkhh hyung"

Hongbin melepas ciumannya. Kemudian beralih ke leher Hyuk.

Mencium, menggigit bak serangga hingga meninggalkan bekas warna ungu.

Srak... baju Hyuk dirobek kasar oleh Hongbin. Sepertinya si Visual berdimple ini sudah dipenuhi hawa nafsu.

Ditindihnya Hyuk yang setengah naked.

Hongbin mulai beraksi, mulai dari mengecup kelopak mata Hyuk, Hindung, sertar Bibirnya. Dilumat itu bibir dengan kasarnya.

"Akh!" Jerit Hyuk saat Hongbin menggigit Bibirnya hingga berdarah.

Ting..

Jalan sudah terbuka lebar. Hongbin memasukkan lidahnya kemulut Hyuk. Saling bertukar saliva, bertarung lidah.

Plop. Hongbin melepas ciumannya dan berpindah keleher sang Uke, Hongbin menjilati leher itu, lalu membuat kissmark.

Hyuk yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa mendesah. Mereka pernah melakukan ini saat tahun baru. Karena waktu itu Hyuk lupa memberi kado untuk Hongbin, dan Hongbin menyuruh Hyuk memberikan keperawanannya.

Hongbin kini berpindah ke niple milik Hyuk, dia tersenyum dan langsung menyerang kedua niple merah Hyuk, mengemut layaknya Bayi yang kelaparan minta diberi asi. Mulutnya mengemut niple kanan. Dan tangannya melintir, meremas niple Hyuk yang satunya. Ini terus bergantian.

Bosan dengan niple milik Hyuk.

Hongbin menuju perut ber-abs milik Hyuk. Dan menggelitikinya

"Hyungieehhh... Gehh..liiih.. shh" desah Hyuk.

"Kenapa perutmu ber abs keren seperti ini. Punyaku saja masih belum jelas. Walau sudah terbentuk" Ujar Hongbin lalu memainkan lidahnya dipusar Hyuk.

"Hyunggggieehh... jangan disitu terus hyung..turun kebawah lagi hyunghhie.." Hyuk berbicara diantara desahannya, Dan itu membuat libido seorang Lee Hong Bin meningkat.

"As Wish u baby" ucap Hongbin lalu mengecup bibir Hyuk.

Celana Hyuk diturunkan Hongbin, dia melihat bahwa Hyuk tak memakai Underware, tapi dia tak mengurusnya.

"Hyuk Junior? Annyeong.. kenapa kau tetap kecil seperti waktu itu" goda Hongbin.

"HYUNG! Kau sebenarnya jadi tidak sih! Kalau tidak jadi, aku pergi lagi!" Marah Hyuk (Hyuk-_-)

"Andwe! Aku tak mau kau pergi lagi.. Jika kau pergi, kau mau apa hm? Dengan wanita itu lagi eoh?"

"Mwo? Wanita siapa?" Bingung Hyuk.

"Wanita yang kau cium pipinya itu" jelas Hongbin.

"Pftt... Kau percaya bahwa aku menciumnya?" Tawa Hyuk pun meledak.

"Bisa dibilang iya dan tidak"

"Beritahu Hyung Hyukkie.. jika kau menciumnya aku akan memasukimu. Jika tidak kita hanya melakukan blowjob saja, kesepakatan kita tadi akan kutarik kembali."

"Jinjja? Bawa kesini ponselku hyung, telepon lah wanita yang berfoto denganku tadi, biar kau tahu apa yang terjadi"

"Bolehkah aku meminjam ponselmu? Biasanya aku tak boleh melihat apa isinya?" Ternyata Hongbin tak yakin dengan Hyuk.

"Hehehe.. Boleh kok.. tapi jangan marah lihat lockscreen+wallpaper nya ne Hyung."

"Ne.." Hongbin beranjak dari tempat tidur mencari ponsel Hyuk.

"Siapa naama kontaknya Hyukkie?" Tanya Hongbin tanpa menoleh ke Hyuk. Tangannya sibuk mencari ponsel Hyuk.

"Jang Min Jae, Hyungie,.. ponselnya ada diruang tamu, baru dicas. Hehehe" Jawab Hyuk. Hyuk lalu menutup dirinya dibawah selimut.

"Oh.. kenapa tak bilang dari tadi Hyuk" Ujar Hongbin. Lalu keluar kamar mencari ponsel Hyuk.

-Hongbin side-

"Hyuk! Ish.. kekasih macam apa kau ini, kenapa kau membuatku jatuh cinta padamu" Batin Hongbin

"Shhh... Fashh..ter.. Deppp..heerr.. Taekhh.. woonn.. Hyunggh.. AKH"

"Hyung.. kau sempit sekali! Sudah berapa kali sih aku memasukimu, bukannya setiap hari ya.. tapi masih ketat.. agrh.. sakit Hyung!"

Suara Suara mengerikan dari kamar kedua hyungnya berada tepat didepan kamar HyukBin.

"Ish mereka.. seandainya Hyuk sudah besar, aku bisa memasukinya kapan saja." Lirih Hongbin.

Hongbin berlari kebawah, dia segera mencari ponsel Hyuk ditempat biasanya.

"KETEMU!" Jerit Hongbin.

Hongbin pun kembali pergi keatas, dengan berlari seperti sebelumya..

"Hyukkie! Bangun lah.. Aku ingin kau mendengarnya"

"Eugh.. ne Hyung" ujar Hyuk malas.

Hongbin menekan tombol On diponsel Hyuk. Muncul lah foto Hongbin yang menjadi wanita (?) Hongbin ingin marah, tapi dia takut akan akibat jika dia marah, yaitu 'HYUK PERGI DARI HIDUPNYA' membanyangkan saja ngeri. Locksreen itu dibuka oleh Hongbin. Matanya melotot! I-ini.. foto Hyuk yang dishare ditwitternya kemarin.

"Jadi Ini gambar Locksreen dan Wallpapermu seperti ini?" Raut muka Hongbin menunjukkan bahwa dia tak percaya.

"Ne... hehehe.. kau sudah berjanji tak akan marah Hyung" ucap Hyuk, dia menunduk menandakan bahwa dia takut.

"Aishh .. sudahlah"

Hongbin mencari kontak bernama 'Jang Min Jae'

Tut Tut Tut...

"Yeoboseo Sanghyuk oppa.."

"Erh.. aku bukan Hyuk,. Aku Hongbin"

"Mwo? Hongbin? Kong bodoh itu kah?"

"Ne.. kau boleh menyebutku Kong tapi pakai Oppa. Karena aku lebih tua dari Hyuk. Dan aku tak bodoh"

"Ne.. algeseumnida kkk~ ada apa telepon?"

"Ah.. aku cuma mau bertanya, apa tadi kau benat di cium Hyuk?"

"Mwo? Tak mungkin.. aku bisa mati ditangan Chansik jika dia tau aku berciuman selain dengannya"

"Chansik? Nuguya?"

"Namja Chinguku oppa"

"Ah.. yasudah ne.. jaljayo minjae-ssi"

"Ne Hongbin Oppa"

Tut.

Telepon diputus oleh Hongbin. Hongbin menoleh kearah Hyuk, Hyuk hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Sudah tau kebenarannya kan Hyung?"

"Ne.. mianhaeyo Hyung yang salah.."

"Jadi... kau memperbolehkan Hyung main drama tidak?" Tanya Hongbin.

"Ne.. tentu sa-... eh? Apa Hyung!" Marah Hyuk!.

-END-

plakkkk... maaf End nya gaje :D ..

Ini otak udh mentokk... maafin Jae ya kalo ff nya jelek..

Jae hanya ingin memper banyak HyukBin Shipper dan FF nya heheheh..

-OMAKE-

Keesokan harinya.

"Hongbin-a! Kau membuat kami susah berjalan! Gara gara yang kau lakukan dengan Hyuk!" Ujar dua ahjumma-ahjumma Vixx.

"Mwo? Aku dan Hyuk melakukan apa?" Bingung Hongbin.

"Melakukan Sex" Ucap Ken polos.

"Hahahahaha... aku tak melakukannya Hyung. Kami hanya pernah sekali melakukan sex. Itu pun pas tahun baru" terang Hongbin.

"Mwo? Kalau begitu Hyuk dimana? Aku akan mengeceknya, apakah kau bohong atau tidak."

"Hongbinnie Hyung! Kenjumma! Umma cha! Annyeong" teriak Hyuk, dia baru keluar dari kamarnya. Dan berlari menuju Hongbin, Ken, dan N.

"Hyuk? Kau bisa berjalan?" Tanya N.

"Yak Hyung.. kau kira aku lumpuh begitu?.. aku sehat!" Bantah Hyuk.

"Bukan.. karena lumpuh, tapi karena melakukan Sex" Jelas Ken.

Pipi Hyuk memanas saat mendengar kata Sex.

"Mwo? Aniya!..."

"Oh.. terus kenapa ada Kissmark dilehermu?" Tanya N.

"Errr... itu.. b-bukan kissmark Hyung, tapi gigitan nyamuk" Jelas Hyuk.

"Jinjja? Aku tak percaya!" Goda Ken.

"YAK KENJUMMA!" Jerit Hyuk!

- END -

Ini end beneran gk ada chap selanjutnya, Sequel, or Omake-_- ...

Judulnya gk cocok ya ama ffnya? Hahahaha...

Ini ff pertama Jae yang semi M.. kkk~ .Ini masih Semi M karena Jae belum Cukup umur

Ah ya ... jae bisa terima Request Kok.. kalo pairnya cocok pasti bakalan selese *Suer* ..

Ffnya gak difav or Follow gpp kok .. yang penting.

Mind To Review?

-Salam Cute DaeMinJae /With Hyuk & Kenjumma/


End file.
